Redemption and Struggle
by TheForceWithinUs
Summary: What if Anakin insisted his Padawan stayed with the Jedi Order? In this Fanfiction, as Ahsoka Tano stays, Skywalker's inner emotions begin to reveal themselves. He foresees a dark future for himself and the Jedi Order, and he vows to prevent this grim destiny— even if it means giving up what he used to love. AU & EU, new OC characters. Rated M for safety


**Dear Good Reader:**

 **This Fanfiction began a simple idea after noticing a dislike to the conclusion of season 5 of the Clone Wars, but I expanded my sights and looked to make an entirely unique story.**

 **The overall tone of this work is intended to be more gleeful than the ending of that television season, and the entire atmosphere of ROTS.**

 _ **As some of you may know, this section was actually apart of a different story of mine, but I scrapped it in favor of a more light-hearted version.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I sure as hell wish I did.**

 **Dive Right In!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Anakin had just said his last words to his Padawan. He had to finally part ways with her, and it killed him on the inside. In the seconds that followed his final goodbye, Anakin could feel his emotions ripping their way out of him.

 _What have I_ done?

His heart racing, Anakin sprinted after his Padawan as she walked to the crest of the Jedi Temple's stairs. He couldn't believe what was happening. He cared so much for her, and after two years, it seemed as if it was all simply fading away. "Ahsoka, don't go..." He pleaded with a tone of pure grief in his voice.

Ahsoka turned around to face him, and paused for a short moment. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I just... I can't stay." She said, dipping her head.

Her eyes were watering and her mouth was trembling. Her Lekku (Head-Tails) seemed to have dulled to a somber tone as she saddened. Anakin's feelings started to clash with one another inside of him; he simply just didn't know what to do. He had been with Ahsoka for so long, and taught her everything she knew. He cared for his Padawan, and he knew she felt the same way about him.

Ahsoka began to walk towards the Temple's stairs, and at that moment Anakin realized that she meant more to him than he ever thought. She was more than just an Apprentice; more than a friend. With his heart breaking to pieces, he called out to her in his misery; "Ahsoka- I can't be without you. I... I love you."

The young Jedi completely froze when she heard his words. She stood motionless for a long moment, and Anakin was beginning to become desperate. "Listen, I know that you won't believe me... but y-you mean more than anything to me, Ahsoka." He admitted, trying to keep his feelings together.

The Togruta didn't budge, seeming to stare out into the skyline of Coruscant. Anakin closed his eyes and drooped his head, beginning to sob. The tears ran down his face, soaking his cheeks. His chest squeezed as his emotions waged a war within him. Maybe it was better for her if he let her go, he thought. Suddenly, Anakin could feel Ahsoka tightly embrace him, and lifted his head to see her pressed up against his body. He wrapped his arms around her, and quietly cried as he hugged her. He knew for sure he just couldn't be without her. She looked at him in the eyes and quietly spoke the words to her Master; "I'm so s-sorry, Anakin. I never forgot about you, but... I was just so worried."

Her master softly shushed her, and Ahsoka stepped back and shared her gaze with his. Skywalker put his hand on her shoulder, and reached out with his other, opening his hand with her Padawan braid. "I need you, Ahsoka... More than you know." He admitted, his voice still slightly bitter.

She took the braid in her hands, with tears still streaking down her face. "I never knew that I meant so much to you." She said, with a slight smile.

"Ahsoka, at first... I believed you were just my Padawan, but I realized that what you've done for me makes you more than a student. You've saved my life many times, you know." Anakin said.

The young Togruta nodded slowly, but still seemed worried. "I just don't get why the Order would brand me a traitor..." She wondered, her voice kind and gentle. "I... I wanted to leave because I thought the Council could never trust me again."

"Ahsoka, you were falsely accused. That doesn't mean you are still untrustworthy. We all saw the real culprit." He comforted, tenderly wiping the tears from her face with the back of his hand.

She shifted her arms uneasily. "I don't understand. W-why did they blame me from the start...?" She questioned, her starry blue-green eyes seeming to glow.

"Mace Windu had told us that if the Jedi Council decided to disobey the demands of the Republic, we could have been seen as against the Senate. Ahsoka, there is already enough people who don't like the Jedi, they didn't want to take the chance." Anakin explained calmly.

A single tear streamed down her cheek, and she shuddered slightly. "Listen to me, Ahoska. It's over now. Everything's going to be okay." Her master assured.

A few moments passed, and Anakin began; "I think it's time we go... Are you ready?"

The young Jedi hesitated for a few seconds, her mind cluttered with thoughts, but she eventually nodded in agreement. The two turned and began to walk through the spacious corridor towards the entrance of the Temple's Main Hall. Anakin was still slightly worried, but for the most part he had become happier. He looked at the great walls of the temple, reminding him of the times as an Apprentice under Obi-Wan. "Master?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"What's on your mind?" Anakin replied with a smile, quickly glancing at his Padawan as they strolled.

"I know it's probably not the best thing to say, but..." The Togruta began. "You know how the Council said I proved myself to be a true Jedi Knight?"

"Yes? They weren't lying, you know."

"It's not that. I... I don't feel like I really proved anything to be a true Jedi Knight." She admitted, dipping her head.

Anakin was shocked by Ahsoka's words, but he didn't reject them. He easily understood what she was feeling, since even after avoiding being found guilty for a traitorous act, she didn't feel much better or more prepared to be a Knight. "I understand, Ahsoka." He answered, softly holding her shoulder.

She smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. The two continued walking towards the Temple, where they stepped into the main hall, the spacious corridor that ran around the sides of the entire structure. Ahsoka seemed to curiously gaze at the monstrous pillars that lined the hall . Before they could continue inside, a voice called out to them. "Anakin!"

Anakin and Ahsoka looked and were surprised to see Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu coming down the stairs from the main entrance into the Jedi Temple. A smile was across Obi-Wan's face as he greeted them. "Anakin, I'm glad to see that you and your Padawan have returned. We were beginning to worry." He admitted. "Ahsoka, I take it that you wish to stay with the Order?"

The young Togruta hesitated for a couple seconds, but kindly answered his question. "Yes, Master Kenobi."

Mace Windu then began speaking, his arms crossed. "Padawan Tano, I need to take this moment to sincerely apologize. It was not our hope that you would be convicted, let alone be tried in the Republic Courts." He explained, his voice unusually soft and calm.

"I understand, Master Windu. Thank you." Ahsoka replied, bowing in respect.

"Now that we've finally come out of this mess no harm done, I think we should depart and allow her to get re-settled." Obi-Wan remarked, beginning to ascend the stairs to the main entrance with Windu. "In a few days we will have her Knighting ceremony."

Ashoka glanced at her Master nervously, and he nodded for her to proceed. "Master Windu?" She asked.

"Yes, young one?" Master Windu responded, stopping halfway up the stairs.

She shifted her feet, and cleared her throat. Anakin knew she was anxious, but also worried. "I don't think that I'm ready to be a Jedi Knight yet. I was hoping I could continue my training." She said with a very slight bit of fear in her voice.

Windu flinched for an instant and his eyes widened upon hearing her request, and he sighed softly. He looked over his shoulder and spoke calmly. "As you wish, Padawan Tano. I will see to it that the Council hears your request."

The Masters made their way into the entrance of the Temple, and Ahsoka took a breath of relief. She proceeded with Anakin up the stairs and into the Jedi Temple's Main Hall, an enormous room that extends all the way through to the heart of the building. Lined with balconies and seating, the hall served as the place for the many ceremonies that occur in the Jedi Order. "Master?" Ahsoka asked, slightly tilting her head in curiosity.

He simply glanced at her and nodded, and she continued; "Do you think that maybe we could start training soon? I really wanted to try something different-"

" _Already_? Don't you think you might want to settle back a bit? I don't actually know if you have your own actual quartersin the temple right now." Anakin remarked, scratching his head.

"Well, I actually think it helps if I do something. I guess it just clears my mind a bit." The Togruta admitted softly.

Skywalker paused for a few seconds, but then smirked; "Of course, but I'll try not to make it _too_ difficult, my Padawan learner."

Ahsoka giggled and rolled her eyes; "Oh, brother."

The two continued until they reached one of the many turbolifts in the Great Hall, stepping aboard. "We don't want to keep the Council waiting, Ahsoka." He said softly with a smirk.

She nodded simply, and Anakin grinned at his apprentice; he was shimmering with joy.

 _'She's back for good.'_ He thought to himself as the doors drew closed.

He knew that what he did for Ahsoka wasn't just what he wanted to do; but what he _needed_ to do.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what would have done without his Padawan.

 **-~o~-**

Ahsoka nervously fidgeted as her and her Master ascended the High Council tower. She was slightly worried of what the Masters might say upon her overly rapid return to the order. The young Jedi knew that she could take Master Windu's word, but she still felt as if the Council would reject her.

She was just glad to be at her Master's side once more. Ahsoka never had realized what would have happened to Anakin himself had she left— but now she was glad that it didn't even matter; she was home.

Soon the doors of the turbolift slid open, and Anakin and his Togruta apprentice stepped out into the High Council Chambers. Beyond the windows of the chambers one could see the beautiful setting sun on Coruscant— casting enormous silhouettes of the towering buildings that dotted the horizon. The eleven seats that surrounded Ahsoka and her Master were held by each of the venerable members of the Council.

She could sense the mixed emotions of each of the Jedi Masters in the Force as she came to a stop alone in the center of the chamber.

After what felt like several long moments, Master Yoda broke the harrowing silence in the Council Chambers. "Thankful that you have returned we are, young Tano." He began, his voice noble in of itself. "Made a decision, the Council has."

"We have decided to fully accept your return into the Order, Padawan Tano." Mace Windu spoke with a comforting, yet serious tone. "Following the unfortunate events that have occurred, the Council also greatly apologizes for the outcome that nearly befell you during the trial."

Ahsoka dipped her head in respect; "Thank you, Masters."

"After hearing your request relating to your Knight-hood, we've also agreed to allow you to continue your training." Master Windu explained kindly.

"Tomorrow we shall have you introduced to a new mentor, young one." Ki-Adi-Mundi said calmly, gesturing with his hand.

The young Togruta's turquoise eyes widened instantly at the Cerean Master's words, and she shot a quick glance to Skywalker who was standing at the edge of the chamber. Her Master had always been Anakin, and she couldn't imagine changing that now, or even anytime soon.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan's voice interrupted; "With all due respect, we can't just remove her from Anakin's side as an apprentice. He sided with Ahsoka from the very beginning of this mess, I don't think separating them will do any—"

"Master Kenobi, I truly believe it would be for the best if she receives a new teacher. A change of pace for her might be what she needs." Ki-Adi interrupted.

"Obi-Wan makes a point. Skywalker was the one who trusted her from the start— how would replacing him aid the situation?" Kit Fisto retorted, with a slight sense of scorn for Mundi.

Ahsoka quickly looked at her Master and could sense his frustration beginning to spark up. Suddenly, Master Windu silenced the room with a booming voice; "Enough of this!"

The legendary Jedi Master turned to his right to face Yoda, prompting him to express his opinion of the matter.

"Agree with Master Kenobi, I do." He began. "Let her down, Skywalker certainly did not. A connection, formed they have; In the best interest of young Tano, returning to his side as apprentice would be."

"Then it is decided. It is true that Anakin believed his apprentice to be innocent from the start, and we surely failed in believing her ourselves. Padawan Tano will resume training under Skywalker." Mace Windu concluded, his shoulders relaxing.

The Togruta bowed in respect, and exited the Council circle to rejoin with her Master. They entered the turbolift and stood side by side as the doors drew shut. As the lift descended, a thought crawled into Ahsoka's mind.

She reached down and patted her hip and her eyes shot wide open. _'I completely forgot about my lightsabers!'_

"Master?" She asked, rather frantically.

"What is it?" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka sighed in frustration as she answered; "My lightsabers... They were dropped in the chase."


End file.
